


watermelon sugar (high)

by kittykais



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: :), Eight is Fate, Eight or none, Fluff, Gay, Kisses, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, More Fluff, No Angst, OT8, but yes anyways, eheheh, everyone gets kissed, he just kisses them, im kinda soft, im sorry n, mayhaps the 2min is soft-, mingo kithes, my slight obsession with hotel del luna shines through, my writing is Not Good these days i'm really sorry hhh, no hurting only loving, no im not, so whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykais/pseuds/kittykais
Summary: Minho’s no stranger to kissing or being kissed. (He thinks of himself as quite the expert, actually.) That said, he quite enjoys kissing people. Most people. He doesn’t quite enjoy kissing bad kissers, but that’s a given, is it not?OR: 7 times Minho kissed his members and the one time one of them kissed back (spoiler alert: its chan)see this is what i get when i upload when im tired smh i forget my proper summarySTARRING: a very, very kith deprived and gay Lee MinhoFEATURING: once again, the other members of stray kids in varying degrees of gayness *sparkle*
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone
Comments: 13
Kudos: 216





	watermelon sugar (high)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeonghoneys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghoneys/gifts).



> pls know that before all of this, the boyos sat down and gave each other consent to kiss each other whenever :DD consent is always important!!! be safe everyone <33
> 
> (for honey because i never did finish her bday fic but i hope this is good enough anyways)

**watermelon sugar (high)**

Minho’s no stranger to kissing or being kissed. (He thinks of himself as quite the expert, actually.) That said, he quite  _ enjoys _ kissing people. Most people. He doesn’t quite enjoy kissing bad kissers, but that’s a given, is it not?

In any case, this brings us to the situation at hand. 

Lee Minho likes  _ men _ . 

And, as it would be, all of his bandmates are men. With very, very kissable lips. (Have you  _ seen _ Chan? And the way he pouts so often? Irresistible.) 

So yes, it’s understandable that Minho kisses them right? 

Right.

  
  


[1] 

The first person Minho kisses is Jisung. It shouldn’t come as much of a surprise, with how much time they spend with each other. Minho’s wanted to kiss Jisung for a long time. (A very, very  _ very _ long time.)

(Can you blame him, with the way Jisung’s lips turn into a heart whenever he smiles, or the way his eyes light up with a childlike innocence that suits him  _ so well _ because of the simplest of happinesses?) 

No. 

No you  _ cannot _ . 

It happens when they’re cuddling, Minho watching cat videos to pass the time and relax, and Jisung curled up with a notebook in hand, scrawled lyrics sitting on paper, pen dangling loosely from his hand. He seems to be half asleep, hovering in the space between conscious and unconsciousness. 

Minho lifts a hand and strokes the younger boy’s hair lightly. Soft music drifts in, swirling around them in a hazy of warmth. Felix is playing Watermelon Sugar again, his beautiful voice meshing in with the prerecorded music, lower voice fitting in with Harry Styles so well. Minho smiles and lets himself be soft. (It  _ is _ his kittens he’s admiring, he has every single right to.)

Jisung shifts under his touch, maneuvering so he’s face to face with Minho. Their noses brush against each other softly, a hazy tingle that screams comfort. Minho doesn’t flinch, just smiles softly at the younger, continuing to pet his hair lightly. Jisung breathes out, warm watermelon washing over Minho’s face, closing his eyes and rubbing his head against Minho’s fingers. 

It’s adorable. Precious Jisung is precious. 

So precious that Minho can’t help but swoop down and press a tiny kiss to Jisung’s lips, waking him up fully. 

Jisung swats him and goes back to sleep, heart shaped smile on his face. 

[2]

Next is..well. Next is Jeongin. Surprisingly enough. (Or is it not surprising, from the amount of times Minho likes to rile up the younger, and how easily the maknae gets riled up-it was bound to happen soon.)

Minho’s idly drinking coffee in the kitchen, looking around peacefully. There’s Harry Styles playing again, probably because of Felix again. (He’s gotten Jisung into him too, so now there's a surplus of Harry in their dorms. Minho isn’t complaining, Watermelon Sugar is a bop and Sign of the Times is iconic.)

(Also because Harry Styles is wholesome.)

Jeongin walks in, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Minho smiles slightly at him, handing him a cup of coffee. Jeongin groans and goes over to the cabinet to dump in sugar. Minho scoffs, craning his neck to look at how sugar he’s putting in his drink. It’s a lot. “Stop putting in so much sugar in your coffee, Innie, it’s not good for you.”

Jeongin just flips him off and pours more. 

Minho laughs and pats him on the head. “Yes, yes good. You’re a rebel now, are you happy, little Yang Jeongin?” Jeongin scowls and pushes his hand off while simultaneously leaning into Minho’s touch. Cute. 

“Stop it, hyung.” Jeongin whines, pouting up at him. Minho covers his mouth with a hand, muffling the giggles that come out. He can’t help it, the youngest is just so  _ cute _ , especially in the morning, when his hair is messed up and ruffled, wide shirt hanging off his shoulders and shorts peeking out from under it. Bare, puffy skin flushed slightly red and squinty eyes as he gets used to the light. 

Minho coos and boops Jeongin’s nose. He scrunches his nose up, glaring at Minho. “Hyung, what are you doing?” Minho shrugs, bopping Jeongin’s nose again. Jeongin sighs and swats his hand away. “You’ve been looking at me weirdly ever since I got here.” 

Minho shrugs again, sipping more coffee. He’s significantly more away than he was fifteen minutes ago, skin tingling with energy. 

Minho drains his coffee, places a kiss on Jeongin’s forehead, and walks away. 

[3]

Minho kisses Changbin in the middle of bringing 3RACHA refreshments (read: life saving devices called food and water). 

Maybe he’s mad at them for working too hard and holding themselves up in the studio again. Maybe he’s also mad because he wants to kind of kiss someone but he can’t because said person works too hard and maybe Minho’s trying to get kisses and make said person jealous. 

And maybe Minho just wants to make sure everyone's getting rest and also kisses a cute boy on the lips to make another cute boy jealous. 

Just maybe. 

Minho raps on the door, sliding the pink tray onto one hip and waiting for one of the dumbasses to open the door so that he can complete his mission. When no one opens the door after a minute, Minho sighs and opens it himself. 

Luckily, it’s unlocked. Minho pokes his head into the room, rolling his eyes fondly when he sees them working away. 

“Honey I’m home~” Minho calls, sashaying into the room and kicking the door closed with a foot. He struts to the table and places the tray in front of them, grabbing a water bottle and throwing it at Chan. Chan, luckily, has quick reflexes and catches it, one eyebrow raised as he looks at Minho. Jisung and Changbin grin at him, getting up to look at what he’s brought them. 

Minho hands them a water bottle each. “Drink up, then eat  _ everything _ . I don’t want a crumb of any of this left.” He orders, glaring at each of them in turn. Changbin scoffs, picking up a watermelon and eating half of it all in one bite. 

Minho rolls his eyes and tugs Changbin closer to him, reveling in the way the younger squeaks and swallows quickly, eyes blinking up at him cutely. Minho pats Changbin on the cheek lightly, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before blowing a kiss to Chan and Jisung, sauntering off. 

(His lips taste like watermelon.)

[4]

Minho kisses Hyunjin in the middle of practicing. It’s not like the other member’s kisses. This one is  _ more _ . 

Hyunjin is beautiful when he dances, energetic and sharp, facial expressions on point. Minho never fails to go breathless whenever he sees Hyunjin dance. The younger ones have improved so  _ much _ , grown up during these past two years. 

It makes Minho happy, because Hyunjin and Felix will always be his tiny little kitten babies, whether they like it or not (they love it). 

They stop to take a break, Easy still flowing through the studio. Hyunjin exhales and drops to the floor, catching the water bottle Minho throws at him and drinking it slowly. He sticks his tongue out, concentrating as he tips the bottle over his head, letting a tiny amount of water trickle out and run through his hair. 

Hyunjin smiles and exhales, running a hand through his sweaty hair- made even wetter by the water he just poured on his head. Minho kind of wants to pour orange juice on him, except he knows that orange juice will just dry quickly and stick to Hyunjin’s hair, making him smell like rotten oranges for at least a week straight. 

(The only reason he knows this is because Jisung decided to be a little shit and dump a cup of orange juice over Hyunjin’s head in retaliation to the older refusing to give him smooches. It was a terrible time for everyone involved, and honestly Minho would rather  _ not _ go through it again. This is also why Hyunjin and Jisung are banned from the orange juice in the kitchen and also banned from the kitchen in general except when they’re on V Live for STAYS.)

Minho must not have realized he’s been staring, because Hyunjin tilts his head at him, blinking at Minho curiously. “Hyung, are you okay? You kind of zoned out there.”

Minho waves him off, throwing back another gulp of water. “I’m fine Jinnie.” Minho says. Then he winks. “You’re just hot.” Hyunjin blushes, squealing softly and curling into himself. He’s always been the easiest-and the most fun to tease, watching how the younger flushes a pretty red. 

Minho laughs and blows him a kiss. And then crawls over to the younger, water bottle still in hand. Minho’s not one for pranks, but pouring a tiny bit of water on Hyunjin's head that will do nothing but make him hotter should be alright, right?

Right!

But Minho also presses his lips against Hyunjin’s, grappling with his damp hair and twirling it in between his fingers. Hyunjin’s too taken aback to react properly, squeaking into Minho’s mouth. 

Minho moves away, separating their lips. He stands up and brushes off his pants, winking at Hyunjin and going back to the start of the song. “Hurry up, let’s run through this one more time, Jinnie.”

Hyunjin flushes, glaring at Minho before joining him. 

  
  


[5]

Similarly to Jeongin, Minho kisses him in the morning. This time, however, it happens in the middle of rushed actions, getting ready for schedules and filming and all things stressful. 

Minho’s trying to gather up all of the kids (He’s taken to calling them his kittens in his mind and has slipped up  _ quite _ often out loud, especially with DanceRacha, but can you blame him, with how kitten-like they act?) (No, no you cannot.)

“Lixie kitten~” Minho calls out, wandering to the bathroom and leaning on the wall. Inside, Felix is hastily pulling a shirt inside and pulling a comb through his hair, humming Watermelon Sugar under his breath. He notices Minho in the corner and grins, tiny hands waving at him through the mirror. 

“Hyung! I’m almost done, I’ll be out in a bit!” Felix calls, deep voice reverberating through the tiny bathroom. Minho pushes himself off the wall he’s leaning on, wrapping an arm around Felix’s waist. Felix doesn’t flinch, continuing to fiddle with his clothes. 

Minho smiles and presses a kiss to Felix’s kiss, walking out. 

[6]

Seungmin’s kiss comes in the form of a peck on his forehead while he’s sleeping.

Minho’s doing his rounds, making sure each of his little kittens are asleep (especially Jisung, who is nearly never sleeping) when he comes across him. Seungmin’s curled up tightly into a ball in the middle of his bed, hair mussed up from the pillows and clutching onto his blanket tightly. 

He looks more like a puppy than a kitten, but Minho doesn’t mind. Seungmin’s adorable either way. Minho walks into the room, careful not to wake up Hyunjin, and sits down on Seungmin’s bed. He doesn’t twitch. Minho smiles, reaching out to thread his fingers through Seungmin’s hair. Seungmin whines slightly, curling into Minho’s touch. 

Minho continues to pet him, fingers stroking the top of the younger boy’s hair. Hyunjin stirs from the other bed, and Minho makes the split second decision to toe off his slippers and climb into bed with Seungmin. 

Seungmin whines softly when Minho rustles him too much, eyes fluttering open to stare at Minho in confusion. Minho shushes him lightly, bringing Seungmin into his chest and running his fingers through Seungmin’s (freshly dyed) black hair. Seungmin doesn’t think much of it, closing his eyes and going back to sleep, nose firmly pressed into the juncture between Minho’s neck and shoulder. 

Minho exhales softly, breath fanning out over Seungmin’s hair. He pulls Seungmin even tighter to him, pressing his lips to Seungmin’s forehead softly. He can feel Seungmin's smile into his shoulder. 

  
  


[7]

And last of all is Chan. 

Chan, Chan, Chan. Bang Chan.  _ Chris _ . Maybe Minho’s been slightly in love with him ever since he’s laid his eyes on the absolute angel that Bang Christopher Chan is. Maybe Minho wants to kiss him the most out of all the others. Maybe Minho wants to kiss him in ways different than the others. Maybe Minho is whipped. (How could he not be?)

Minho kisses Chan in the living room, on the couch. They’ve been cuddling ever since they woke up, curled up next to each other and watching Hotel Del Luna. There’s a bowl of unfinished watermelon on the coffee table in front of them, the sweet smell of the fruit permeating the air. 

The kids have walked by them a few times, each one a different reaction. (Hyunjin cooed and took a picture, claiming that he’s saving it to his minchan folder.) (What a minchan is, Minho has no idea but it can’t be good considering Hyunjin’s the one who thought of it.) 

Chan’s nibbling on a watermelon slice, munching happily as he watches the male lead scream again. IU is such a  _ queen _ . There’s wet wipes on the table next to them because normal tissues don’t work on watermelon juice and they’re both too lazy to get up and wash their hands every five minutes. 

Chan’s lips smell like watermelon, sickly sweet and Minho wants to kiss him so much. He hasn’t worked up the nerve to kiss Chan properly- pecks on his hand or forehead or lips is all he’s mustered up the courage to do-but he wants to. Badly. 

Wants to press his lips against Chan’s until he can’t taste anything but  _ him _ , wants to cuddle with Chan whenever he wants and kiss him whenever he wants and wants to  _ be _ with Chan whenever he wants and-

It’s so frustrating. Minho knows Chan noticed his odd behaviour towards him. How could he not, when he’s the only one Minho hasn’t kissed yet?

Again, Minho’s sure that Chan has noticed the fact that Lee Minho likes his lips and Lee Minho is staring at his lips and oh no Chan is looking at him and there’s watermelon juice on his lips that Minho wants to wipe away-

And so he does. 

Minho tilts his head up and kisses Chan on the mouth, licking their lips together to remove any and all traces of juice that could be left over, keeping eye contact the entire time. 

“You had some on your lips.” Minho murmurs, settling his head back against Chan’s shoulder and looking at the screen in front of him. 

[8]

Minho can’t stop thinking about it. Ever since that day, Minho  _ can’t stop thinking about it _ . They didn’t do anything after that, Minho not acknowledging anything even relating to him and Chan and kissing. 

It’s been a week since then. And honestly, Minho’s feeling a bit frustrated. They had all sat down and talked, said it was okay to kiss whenever wherever so what happened? 

Maybe Minho’s a little mad. Just a little mad. Because fuck it he wants to slam Chan against the wall, make out with him, and then tell him that he loves him and that they should sneak out of the company building to go on a date and then make out even more in an alleyway or something. 

But he can’t! 

Why?  
Because Bang Christopher _motherfucking_ Chan does not feel like looking Lee Minho in the eye and has been holding himself up in the studio. Minho’s even been banned from delivering watermelons or food or _anything_ to Chan, with the bitchass shitty excuse of “not wanting to be disturbed”. Minho is going to flip a table sometime soon and everyone knows it. 

He’s gotten worried looks from the kids already, ranging from “what the fuck is happening” to “are you okay” to “just go and kiss him you dumb fuck”. He really wants to do the last one but then again, Lee Minho is a  _ coward _ , when it comes to Christopher Bang. 

Maybe Hyunjin has a video of him punching a wall and then regretting it. Hyunjin said he would send it to Chan but Minho really hopes he doesn’t because Minho does not need the love of his life knowing that he punches walls and then apologizes to said wall after because honestly  _ what the hell _ . 

Anyways. 

Minho has a tray of watermelon in his hands. He’s going to the studio to bring his dumbass leader out of self quarantine and to make sure that said leader doesn’t waste away by himself, in the corner of his dimsy little dungen that’s filled with expensive music equipment that Chan seems to love more than him. 

_ No _ , Minho is  _ not _ jealous of the stupid music equipment no he’s not he just wants to see his coworker That Is All. 

Minho balances the tray with one hand, unlocking the door with the other and pushing it open. Chan whips around, eyes widening when he sees the younger man. Minho glares at him, walking into the room and placing the tray in front of Chan. 

“Eat.” He commands, going back to close the door. Chan, upon realizing that fighting Minho is no good, eats watermelon dutifully. Minho ends up losing all of his courage and slumps in a chair, looking at the ground. 

Now what is he going to do. What the  _ hell _ is he going to do. 

They sit there in silence, the only sounds filling the room being Chan’s munch munching. Minho’s just about to leave and never return again (he’s fulfilled his duties as Chan’s nourishment provider, after all), when Chan pulls him back until Minho’s face is an inch away from his. 

Chan smirks. “Thank you, Minho.” He says, hand caressing Minho’s face and thumb rubbing along Minho’s bottom lip. Minho blinks. What’s happening. 

Chan’s eyes soften and he darts forward to press their lips together, bringing Minho into his lap. Minho smiles and enjoys the watermelon on Chan’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> hii i might do all the members i might not, who knowsss
> 
> anyways drop a comment pls!! they are greatly appreciated uwuuu
> 
> my twt is @mini_innie talk to me if you wish 
> 
> hmm not rlly proud of this cause it was written in two days and ive been feeling terrible this entire past week and this week is gonna suck too but idk?? idk i gave up editing cause i was sleepy but yeah 
> 
> ((make me wake up to nice comments pls and thx uwu)) <33


End file.
